elegantefandomcom-20200216-history
Lily
Lily is an experiment from the Underground (aka Rammstein, Germany, BUT THAT'S NOT SAID IN CANON BUT IT'S TOTALLY TRUE OK JOC GET OUT OMFG). She likes cupcakes. She's really hot when she grows up. She's kind of a bitch now that Even's gone. :/ Not anymore!!!!!! NOPE she's a bitch again. Canon Information Lily comes from a laboratory underneath an already subterranean futuristic Germany. She, as well as her brothers and sisters, were raised and trained to be the perfect weapon. Lily is eventually killed by her brother, Haine, but before this event, she was pulled aboard the MS Elegante. Personality Disclaimer: Lily is not an OC. She is a character in Miwa Shirow's DOGS: Bullets & Carnage, and in almost no way belongs to me. Most of her personality is pure conjecture, and should not be taken as wholly canon. In DOGS: Bullets & Carnage, Lily is portrayed as a cheerful, friendly, ditzy girl. Then she gets sideswiped by a massive man-made creature and cracks her head open on a wall. The impact and shock makes Lily recede to the back of her mind and brings out the "dog". Lily and her siblings were not created with their current spines. Their spines were surgically replaced. This is why Lily, Haine, and most of their siblings have split personalities, side effects of the surgery. The spines enable Lily and her siblings to be super strong, super fast, super violent, and just shy of immortal. This is why she doesn't die until she's literally torn apart by Haine. Lily doesn't remember anything about her life before waking up in darkness. It's possible that Lily didn't even HAVE a life before—for all we know, she could have been born in a tube. For the sake of fanon, I'm going to assume Lily is a test-tube baby until further information is available. Underneath all of this, one must remember that Lily is a child. Mentally, she's about seven years old. She doesn't understand a lot of things, and she handles certain situations tactlessly or stupidly. She tends to act before she thinks. When it comes to battle or anger, Lily's "shoot first, ask questions later" policy is directly related to the dog, which is always ready for a fight. On one of her 33 pages, Lily is sitting in the middle of a bloodbath, asking what happened and why everything was red. This implies that not only did Lily not know what blood is, but she blacks out whenever the dog takes over. Lily is crying, but not due to the bodies. She's crying out of confusion over what happened and frustration because nobody will answer her and fear that she will be next. Lily doesn't realize that this was all her doing until much later, and when she does, she's shocked. While Lily is grateful that she blacks out whenever the dog bares its teeth, she goes to great lengths to control it. Lily feels that if she has to hurt or kill someone or some thing, it has to be because she wants to, not because the dog craves blood. Lily has a very warped value of life, much different than most other people, because she grew up around death and murder and gore for a very long time. Lily has been desensitized to most gore, and has become more comfortable with violence due to her time on the ship. Lily accepts that violence is unavoidable (though to any other person ever it IS avoidable, but look, she's got history) and sometimes necessary. So she swallows her reluctance and deals with it. Regardless of her hatred of violence, Lily desperately wants to work with the crew. Kage told Lily that once he found Even, he would remain on board as crew. This means that if Lily lives on the Shore, she will never see Kage, Even or B again. Lily can't begin to imagine life without them. They are her life. Lily has a fierce desire to protect those she loves from any and all harm, be it physical, verbal or emotional. When Lily sees or hears of any harm befalling her family, she is immediately filled with a burning, intense hatred for whoever's causing it, and will vehemently fight against them. This rage stems from the dog in her neck, so the feeling isn't genuine and quickly passes, but even consciously will Lily fight for her family. Lily came from a terrible place. This is no secret. Her family is the only thing that keeps her from that place. Even, Kage and B understand her and want to help her. They've taught her how to exist outside a battle. They've taught her how to survive. They love her. Even leaving left her broken. Even was an incredible influence on Lily's life, being her only "real" father, the only person she loved and cared for more than anything else. Then he just disappeared. At first, Lily assumed the worst: that Even had somehow left her of his own accord. She became bitter and dark, lashing out at everyone who showed concern for her or tried to help. Gradually, she accepted this was not the case (though some doubt lingers in her mind), and the bitterness in her personality disappeared until she was more or less her normal self. Lily's feelings for B are different than her love of Even and Kage. B is Lily's best friend. Lily thinks he's cute and funny and smart and just overall an awesome person. Lily's interested in him romantically for these reasons, and is incredibly upset that he's unable to return the gesture. But. She's eleven. And B's like. In his twenties. Lily's come to realize that this age gap is REALLY NOT OKAY, which is why whenever Lily's body is aged up to that of a woman, she spends all the time she can with B in hopes that it's enough to make him love her like she loves him. Lily is close to Kage because Kage was close to Even. Lily sees Kage not only as a father figure, but as an extension of Even, the last piece of him she has. In no way is Kage a replacement of Even, and Lily will never think of him that way, but he is a suitable alternative. All she knows is he "likes" her, loves Even like nothing else, and smells like gunpowder. Lily's default emotion is Cheerful. Now that she's on the boat, with a family and friends, Lily's outlook on life is bright and optimistic. She believes that everything she wants to happen will happen. If not naturally, she'll make it happen. On average, Lily speaks like any child, using small or easy to understand words and sentence structures. When angered or determined, she tries to mimic the way other people speak in order to sound smarter or older. Lily cusses occasionally, but keep in mind that Lily doesn't know what any of the words mean, only how and why they're used. Nobody has ever told her straightforward that these words are bad, so she continues to use them. Lily's loathing of violence does little to influence her taste in movies. She loves violent, gorey movies because she knows the good guy always wins in the end. If the movie doesn't follow this good-always-triumphs-over-evil formula, it goes on Lily's blacklist, and she probably won't watch it again. Even though the ends of all the Terminator films are bittersweet at best, Lily loves them anyway, because guns and robots are totally badass. Lily has a functioning uterus (inb4 "ew"), but she can't produce children. Not that she could on the Elegante anyway. SHE STILL BLEEDS FOR FIVE DAYS AND DOESN'T DIE. DON'T TRUST IT. Relationships Canon (currently not on board the MS Elegante) Angelica Einstellsehn (Mother): Lily hates nothing more than Angelica Einstellsehn. After learning about life and family, Lily now realizes how awful her "mother". An Eintestellsehn on the Elegante wouldn't stand a chance. She'd be dead within the hour, whether by Lily's hand or the hand of another. She occaionally has nightmares about her old life. Many of them revolve around Einstellsehn. '''Haine Rammsteiner (Brother) (by Joc, by Dez): '''Lily loves Haine, despite him being from her previous life. He's always been her favorite brother, even after she learns that he killed her. She understands that it wasn't his fault. '''Giovanni (Brother) (by Katie): '''Lily's other favorite. Giovanni was on the Elegante at the beginning, and he was the first of Lily's siblings that she saw. She immediately bonded with him (though I'm not sure the feeling was mutual) and was very upset when he disappeared. Dysfunctional Worth Fambly Even Worth: (No longer on board) Lily's father figure. There never goes a day where Lily doesn't think about Even. Even makes her feel like she's a real person instead of a weapon. Lily is completely and utterly devoted to him. She would live and die for him, kill for him, whatever. He can do no wrong, and if he DOES do something wrong, it usually becomes right in her eyes. Even is the reason Lily wants to stay on as crew: so she can protect the boat while Kage goes to find him, and continue to live with him for eternity. First Mate Kage: (No longer on board) Lily's other father figure. Lily really, really likes him. She thinks he's really smart and cool, and Lily believes he is a good father despite his background. Friends Baijznyherglert'allalax Sempotyllallalligrfturg (No longer on board): Lily's best friend and partner-in-crime. Lily thinks B is the coolest guy ever, and she doesn't understand why Even doesn't trust him. She has a liiiiiittle crush on him, but she's not very aware of it. Romantic love is kind of a foreign concept to her. Erol Kadir: Erol is sort of like Lily's step father (assuming in this metaphor that Even and Kage are her real parents). He helps Lily sharpen her mind and body when Kage isn't around to do so. Lily really likes him, and just sort of ignores all the horrible things he's done. Lily's a very forgiving person, you know. External Links Application Journal DOGS: Bullets & Carnage @ OneManga Litzi's journal Category:Characters Category:Fandom Category:Active Category:Dysfunctional Worth Family Category:DOGS